Love Lost
by There's Nothing on the Radio
Summary: Harry...is dead and Hermione is instructed to seek mental help as it was a very tramatic expeirence. 1 shot, explanation why inside...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that.

(A/N: due to the request of another friend of mine this is a one shot. If you want to take this and make it one of your stories by all means go on ahead. Just send me a email or in a review tell me that you would like to use this as a starting point and I'll get back to you ASAP. All I want you too do is make sure that I know the new title if you make one so I can read your handy work)

"Welcome Mrs. Potter it's great to see you" Cynthia said with a smile.

"Yes...it is also a pleasure to see you Doctor" Hermione said as she walked into the room.

The room had pale green walls and a navy blue carpet. Book shelves filled with books about psychology, and psychosis, and depression lined it's walls, this was obviously a well trained woman. In the middle of the room sat two chairs and a table with 2 cups, a plants, and a pitcher of water on it. A single window illuminated the room with sunlight that shown through the shades.

Hermione walked in and sat in the chair on the right. Cynthia sat in the chair to the left. She crossed her legs. Hermione gave her a once over. She had blond hair in a tight bun on the back of her head. A single strand of hair was in her face that she would occasionally place behind her ear. She was wearing a green knee length dress that was very tight on her figure. There was a matching coat that she buttoned up all the way.

"Now Mrs' Potter..."

"Can you call me Ms. Granger please?"

"Ok yes Mrs...Ms Granger, your age please"

"23"

"Birthday?"

"September 19 th"

"Orientation?"

"Heterosexual"

"...Your Status..."

"Widow"

There was a brief silence before Cynthia started again.

"Im sorry for your loss"

"Thank you"

Hermione really wasn't paying attention to Cynthia. She was looking out of the window. There was a bird that was perched on a tree outside and it was feeding it's young. Cynthia looked at Hermione before she spoke again.

"Was he your first love?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes..."

Cynthia walked over to a desk and handed Hermione a tissue.

"It's ok...I have no more tears left to cry over him"

Cynthia was very shocked by her statement. She took the tissue in her hand and sat down in her chair.

"Now Ms. Granger would you like to start from the beginning"

Hermione began to fiddle with her fingers and looked in her lap.

"It was my first year at Hogwarts. Although I wouldn't show it I was very nervous..."

_Flash Back_

Hermione walked into the train-station her heart pumping blood at a mile a minute. She was ready to start her new life as a witch. She went over to Platform nine and three quarters. She said farewell to her family before she stepped through the wall.

She sat alone in her compartment looking out the window. She got bored and started reading a book. Mid way through someone knocked on her compartment door.

"Come..."

Before she could finish a boy opened the door and stared rummaging through the room. He was a little on the chubby side and had brown hair. Large cheeks almost like a hamster.

"May I help you" Hermione said quite pissed off that he was going through her things.

"Have you seen me toad" he replied not even taking as so much as a glance at her.

He kept on going through all of her belongs till she finally got up and stopped him.

"What's your name?"

"Neville, Neville Longbottom" he answered his voice shaking.

"Ok and what are you looking for now?"

"My toad he has gone missing"

Hermione thought for a second and then continued,

"Ok two heads are much better the one. I'll help you look for it"

"Really thank you so much"

Hermione went from compartment to compartment asking everyone if they had seen a toad. She had went to this one that had a pointy faced blond boy with pale grey eyes. He was a smug worm that right there Hermione said she wanted nothing to do with him.

She came to one last compartment. She peered into the small window and saw a red head boy sitting across from a dark haired one. His hair was as dark as night and he seemed to have the most breath taking green eyes she had ever seen. She opened the door without knocking.

"Have either of you two seen a toad any where" she asked keeping her gaze on the green eyed boy.

"No" the red head answered quickly.

"Me neither I'm sorry, is he your pet?" The dark haired boy said with a sort of frown.

"No, this boy named Neville lost his and...are your glasses broken"

Hermione pointed at the broken frame of what must have been a pair of glasses in the dark haired boys hands.

"Yes I..."

Hermione went and sat over across from him and took out her wand.

"Occulus Reparo" she said.

Instantly his glasses mended themselves. It seemed to bring a smile to his face as he looked at her. She was entranced by his eyes and how beautiful they were.

"If I'm not being to rude, is it ok if I know your name" he said.

"Hermione Jane Granger, and you?"

"Harry, Harry Potter"

_End of Flash Back_

"And that was when it all started. From then on..."

"Oh I'm sorry Ms Granger we are out of time. Will you please come to my office tomorrow same time?"

"Yes of course"

Hermione stood up and shook the doctors hand. Cynthia went and opened the door for her. Hermione left the room and walked down the hallway. When she got to the parking lot she got in the car but didn't start the engine. She clutched both of her hands in a fist and buried them in her lap. Tears flowed down her eyes.

"How could you...leave me" she said in a whimper.

For the next 30 minutes she cried...alone.


End file.
